


Kiss Me, You Clod!

by mage_cat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_cat/pseuds/mage_cat
Summary: Written for 'First Kiss' day of Amedot Week. When Peridot pulls out the 'fake-out make-out' trope during a performance of the Beach City Laugh Guards, she has to deal when Amethyst's reaction.





	Kiss Me, You Clod!

Peridot held up her prize. “Aha! I got it!”

“That's great, but the guard's coming!” Amethyst said as she pulled Peridot's hand down to a less obvious level. “We have to do something!”

Peridot's eyes darted around before locking with Amethyst's. “Um… Uh… Kiss me, you clod!” With that, she put her free hand on Amethyst's shoulder and mashed their lips together. That was when Barb finally entered the performance space.

“What's all this then?”

Peridot pulled away to give her fellow actor a bright, forced-looking smile. “Oh, officer! Should we not be here?”

“No, you shouldn't,” Barb said with her arms crossed in a stance of stern authority that she had likely perfected over the course of raising her daughter.

“Terribly sorry. It was the first private spot we found. We'll just be going then.” She began to pull Amethyst past Barb in a hasty exit. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw that Amethyst had gone deadpan. Her own face fell in worry.

“Aaaaand scene!” Jamie said as he stepped to front stage center. “That's our show for tonight everybody. Thank you for coming out to support your friends and family members, and be sure to say good things to the tourists when they start coming around next month. One more round of applause for your Beach City Laugh Guards!” The assembled crowd of Steven, Connie, and Sadie did their best to sound like at least twice as many people.

Peridot, Amethyst, Steven, and Connie stopped to get ice cream before heading to the beach house where Connie was staying the night. This had been her first time catching a Laugh Guards' performance, and she was very generous with her praise as she gestured excitedly with her cone of cherry vanilla. “It's great seeing you guys think on your feet. Like that last scene. The fake-out make-out is a classic of the heist genre. Just don't let my mom know that I know that.”

“Yeah,” Amethyst said sullenly as she popped the last of her rocky road in her mouth. “Classic.” Steven and Connie stopped short finally catching the tone the Peridot had been monitoring since before they left the stage. Steven tried to cover the discomfort with a lick of his cookies and cream only to be foiled my his tongue getting caught on an unusually large chunk of cookie.

Peridot held out the cone of mint chocolate swirl that she had already licked the top off of. “Hey, Amethyst. Do you want the rest of my ice cream cone? I still haven't gotten comfortable with the whole chewing thing yet.”

“Sure. Thanks.” It was gone within five seconds and did nothing to visibly lighten Amethyst's mood. Once they made it home, Amethyst continued past the foot of the stairs to slump on the ground against the nearest foundation piling. “You guys head up without me; alright?”

Peridot motioned for Steven and Connie to continue upstairs while she positioned herself into where Amethyst's field of vision would be if she stopped looking at her knees so hard.

"Me kissing you on stage obviously upset you. I just wanted to apologize and promise that it won't happen again. It was a pretty dumb thing to do in the heat of the moment like that. My improv skills stalled out, and, well, the idea of kissing you is rarely far from my mind, especially when you're standing in front of me. But if you don't want that sort of thing to happen between us, I am capable of restraint and will respect your wishes.” She began to turn to join the others. “I'll just go and.."

Amethyst cut her off. "You kissing me wasn't the problem. It happening on stage to keep a scene moving was the problem. I don't like my mushy stuff out in public like that. It makes me feel, I dunno, exposed, and I don't like it." She looked up through her hair. "I... I've thought about kissing you too, like, a lot. I just... every time I pictured it, I imagined something more personal than 'because a scene called for it.' And something more private."

Peridot sat next to her. "Well, we're in private now. It there some way I could make it up to you?"

"You really think about kissing me that much?" Amethyst asked with a weak smile.

"Ever since I was introduced to the concept. You have very inviting lips. You have many inviting qualities, but when it comes to kissing, the lips are a key appeal." Their fingers brushed against each other, causing Amethyst to shiver slightly. Peridot began to pull her hand away before Amethyst caught it. Her smile was growing more confident.

"I love it when you get all dorky and precise on me.” With her other hand her cupped Peridot's cheek. “I'm open to giving a kiss another try."

It started softly, each smelling the others breath in a swirl of mint and chocolate and sugar. Slowly, the two Gems gave into the hunger of months of built up wanting and the kiss became more insistent. Amethyst slipped her tongue into Peridot's mouth, which she found she very much enjoyed and reciprocated. When they separated, Amethyst's smile turned cocky seeing the shine in Peridot's eyes.

"Wow,” Peridot said. “Can we call that our first kiss instead? That was way better than what we did on stage."

"I think we could call that our first real kiss,” Amethyst said with a chuckle.

"So you don't ever want us to kiss in public?" Peridot asked as she leaned into Amethyst’s shoulder.

"I'm just worried how the others would react to us doing it. Maybe we could ease them into the idea so they don't think it's worth fussing over once it happens. You know, let them see us holding hands and stuff for a while first and work our way up to kissing in public." Her head tilted in consideration. "Are you alright with me kissing you in front of people?"

"I'm fine with you kissing me anytime."

"Then I tell you what. The first time I kiss you in front of other people, that's when we'll renegotiate PDA. Deal?"

"Deal."

Amethyst's eyes drifted upward as she raised her voice. "You hear that, you two? Communication is awesome! Talk this sort of stuff out before you do anything!"

Steven and Connie peeked out over the edge of the deck. Their faces were too heavily shadowed to make out their expressions, but embarrassment was obvious in Steven's voice as he replied, "Got it! We'll just... leave you two alone now."

"You do that!" Peridot called out before she and Amethyst collapsed against each other in the fit of giggles.


End file.
